


Girlfriend to a Magical Captain

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Series: Haikyuu Collab [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, inappropriate use of magic, inspired by a bunch of manhwas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: You wake up not in your apartment, but in a dorm.  It looks awfully similar to a light novel you read.  One of the romantic leads is here!  But why is he looking your way?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Collab [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965499
Kudos: 28





	Girlfriend to a Magical Captain

**Author's Note:**

> I discovered a whole new type of issekai genre. And I was so engrossed that I kinda rewrote my story... That’s why this is late. Curse you manhwas!!! The title also alludes to those manhwas, if you couldn’t tell. 
> 
> Warnings! aftercare, semi-public sex ,cunnillingus, magic au

You know where you are.

It's… just that you've only heard of this place from a novel you read.

A novel you started to read about a week before. The story was flowery and filled with plot holes, but you just couldn't set the book down. In fact, the last thing you remember from last night was you almost finishing the novel before going to bed. And when you woke up, you were not in your apartment, but in a new place. You woke up terrified to your supposed roommate shaking you out of bed. She took one look at your confused face, and accepted you into her care. 

Classes dragged on as you clung to Mei, your roommate. She graciously kept you in the loop about every piece of gossip .

The clatter of students in the cafeteria added on to your headache. You’d think that since the Seijoh Magic Academy was a private institute attended by the elite, that the students would have some class. But of course life wanted to prove you wrong. Starting with the cause of the commotion.

The Aoba Johsai combat team.

More specifically, Oikawa Tooru, captain of said team. 

Oikawa Tooru was surrounded by fangirls. Again. Their squeals just made you irritated and you rolled your eyes. After massaging your temples, you let out an audible groan.

“What’s bothering you this time, (Y/N)?” A harsh look quickly silenced the other girl. She rolled her eyes. 

“You know why he’s popular, right?”

“Duh." 

If you remember the novel correctly, then Oikawa Tooru was one of the romantic leads for the Main Character of the story. He came from a magical noble family where he had to work hard to get where he was. Female students of the academy found him attractive and there were some rumors that he was an incubus who sucked the sexual energy from those who laid with him. But those were never confirmed...

To you at least, he was a pompous ass who deserved what he got. He was ultimately rejected by the MC and was kinda ignored by the plot. You were kinda glad that the novel forgot about him.

But since you can't just say all of that out loud...

You spoke up. "Of course I know, Oikawa is a self obsessed jerk." 

Mei began to chuckle before her eyes widened as she stared at something behind you. 

A new voice interrupted your incoming rant.

"I am? That's new to me~"

Shit.

You turned your head to look at the brunette. The groupies had apparently allowed him to walk to your table. Oikawa loomed over your sitting body and gave a small laugh. He placed a hand on your shoulder and rested his chin on top of your head. 

“Who would think that my girlfriend was so rude!” He teasingly replied. 

What? You felt yourself freeze in place.   
Him?   
Mr. Pompous ass?   
Your boyfriend? 

You couldn’t believe it. And looking at the faces of Oikawa and Mei, it appeared to be true. If she noticed the shock on your face, she didn't mention it.

His hips shifted and you felt something thick press on your back. You felt yourself turn hot as you realized what was touching you. With practiced ease, he slid to your ear and gave an innocent look while 

“C’mon, cutie…let me fill you up with cum tonight. I’d love to watch my cum trail down your thighs~” His now extended hand and the look in his eyes ensured that he would give you anything you wanted. 

“We only have this period to do this~” He continued. But he didn’t have to tell you this. Your mind was already made up.

You took his hand. 

He led you to a small empty classroom and closed the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, his lips were on yours. The sound of the door locking behind you almost startled you. Your back was pressed on the door as Oikawa kissed you deeper.

He lifted your skirt and glared at your underwear as if it stood between him and his prize. Shaking his head, he instead focused on your legs. You internally thanked yourself for forgoing tights today. 

The tips of his fingers grazed your thighs. You couldn’t help but shiver at his touch. 

“Let me prove that I’m the best. I want a taste of your pussy. A preview for what’s to come.” He softly declared between kisses on your thigh. When he reached his destination, he placed a small kiss on your covered nether regions. You attempted to pull your underwear down, but a hand stopped you. He grabbed the offending clothing and chucked it into a corner of the room.

The brunette looked up from your pussy. “Call me Tooru when you see stars, okay chibi-chan?” And got to work. 

He ran his tongue over your clit, making sure that it was lathered in his saliva. Your legs began to twitch before his hands steadied your thighs. His fingers quickly replaced his tongue as he focused his attention on your pussy. His hair tickled your stomach as he began to work his tongue in your quivering pussy. 

The pressure of pleasure began to build inside of you. It started out small, but grew to something that you couldn’t ignore.

You needed to release this pressure…

You needed to come.

“Who's making you feel good?” 

Tooru’s words could be heard through the haze your mind was in. He must've stopped using his mouth and continued to use his fingers since his voice wasn’t muffled.

There was only one answer you could say to him.

You didn’t care if anyone caught you. If that was the punishment for feeling this good, then you would gladly take it.

“You, Tooru! Only you!”

“There you go. Give me everything you got.” Your face grew hotter as you finally reached an orgasm. Moans slipped from your lips as you babbled and twitched in pleasure. When you came down from your trip, your breath steadied. The room smelt of sex and sweat. The result of Tooru’s fingering splattered on his face.

You felt something soft press on your forehead. You kept your eyes closed and smiled. You felt Tooru shift in place before getting up. You could hear the tenderness in his voice “I'll let you rest. Let me clean you up.” You heard him walk somewhere, and quickly come back saying an inaudible chant before feeling the sweat covering your body disappear. The smell of sex disappeared and was replaced as if one lit a scented candle. 

You could get used to magic.

Oik-no Tooru wrapped you in his jacket as he kept you warm in his arms. 

You were fine staying here. And Oikawa wasn’t that bad. In fact, he was sweeter than you expected. And if that was the appetizer, what was the main course? 

In the warmth of his body heat and his jacket, you began to drift off. Tooru’s calming presence almost made you forget about your missing underwear.

Almost.


End file.
